


As The World Falls Down

by CarolineGrayson



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: #reelhannibal2020, Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reel Hannibal Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: Labyrinth AU: Will Graham meets The King as a teen and is given a choice, ten years later the time is up and he needs to choose.Reel Hannibal 2020 - Inspired by Labyrinth
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Reel Hannibal 2020





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from As The World Falls Down by David Bowie
> 
> Moodboard for fic is posted here - https://witchy-ace-of-hearts.tumblr.com/post/628764817426137088/reelhannibal2020-reelhannibal-this-is-for-my

Will stopped at the door of his classroom. It was empty now, but he could still see where each student had sat.

“Mr Graham? Are you okay?” asked a voice next to him. A young blonde, one of the students, stood there, smiling.

“Oh yes Miss Pierce, I’m fine.” Will shook his head to clear his thoughts and went in. Hailey trailed behind him and sat on the edge of his desk, watching.

Will started to pack all the papers from the desk, putting them into boxes.

Hailey swung her legs and then asked, “Why are you leaving? You’re the best teacher Baltimore has.” She thought for a moment, then gasped, “Did Mr. Crawford fire you?!”

Will laughed and shook his head, “No he didn’t fire me. He would love for me to stay. I just have prior engagements.”

Hailey nodded, “I understand, but I wish you could stay.” She swung her legs once more then jumped down and started to help.

As the day wore on, more people came and asked Will not to leave. He refused every time.

Finally, as he headed to Jack Crawford’s office, he saw the girl he had been waiting for. Abigail Hobbs was standing there, tracing his door number with her finger.

“You’re leaving.” She spun around. “Finally,” she breathed. His eyes shot to the light scar on her neck. She smiled at his look and put her hand against the mark. “Will, remember you didn’t do this, my father did.”

Will laughed humorlessly, “But I was supposed to save you Abigail, both times. We knew what your father was capable of, we should have gotten there faster.” He put his head in his hands, “And the second time-”

“Will!” She said urgently, “Stop, this doesn’t help either of us. What happened, happened. I forgive you, and you should forgive yourself.” She smiled at him, “Now, come on, you still have to tell Jack.”

He sighed and nodded, heading for Jack’s office.

~~~

The girl stood before him, her long, white gown gently brushing the ground. “You made a wish, The King wants to see you.”

Will looked at her, confused, “Who are you? Why are you here? How did you even get in?” He whispered, suddenly nervous, “My dad will kill us both if he finds you.”

The girl frowned, “I am Chiyoh, messenger of The King. We must be going.” She looked pointedly at the book in Will’s hand.

He looked down at the book he cradled. The red leather cover was worn, showing the age of the novel. He remembered the day his mother gave it to him.

He shook his head, “Chiyoh, this is only a story. Nothing more. Also, I need to find my missing friend. She was supposed to go somewhere with me.” His panic started up again.

Chiyoh sighed heavily, “The King knows where she is. This might help you believe it.” She held out a bracelet.

Will jumped up, taking the bracelet from her. It was gold, with purple gemstones, and had been Miriam’s prized possession. 

He looked back at the door, then nodded, “Let’s go.” 

Chiyoh held out her hand, Will took it. “Close your eyes.” She whispered. He nodded and did so.

Will felt a cold chill and Chiyoh letting go of his hand. He looked around, gasping when he realized where he was. In front of him was the start of a huge maze.

“You’re here,” She said simply, then vanished.

~~~

“What do you mean you are quitting?” Jack asked, past annoyed. “If this is about me asking Dr. Bloom to join the team-”

“This has nothing to do with Alana, Jack. I told you when I joined I wouldn’t be here forever. I have prior engagements.” Will sighed.  
Jack glared at him, “You aren’t stable enough to go anywhere else. Dr. Bloom said you are still hallucinating the dead Hobbs girl. No one else will hire you.”

Will sighed again, he was going to be there a while.

~~~

Will wove through the crowd, searching. The masked partygoers laughed, watching him stumble his way across the room.

The room was beautiful, with high ceilings painted in delicate colors, and a sparkling dance floor. Everything was soft shades of white and blue, casting a spell on anyone lucky enough to be there. The music playing was hauntingly beautiful, a song Will knew, somehow.

He kept searching for the golden eyes which promised answers. He ran his head nervously, over his new suit jacket, trying to remember what he had wanted answers to. He knew it had something to do with…...something. 

Finally, he stopped, at the only figure wearing actual color. The man’s suit was a deep blue, so unlike the dull blues of everything else. The man, The King, pulled his mask off and nodded, holding out his hand. Will accepted and they started to dance. Will’s head fogged more and more, the longer they danced.

The King’s smile, almost a smirk, almost predatory, was chilling, but Will stayed.

Then Will heard the only sound that didn’t fit. The clock on the far side of the room had just struck eleven, only two more hours until thirteen, when everything would be over, Miriam would be stuck in this world.

Will spun and ran to the clock, using one of the fancy chairs to break the glass wall, breaking the dream.

~~~

Finally, after Jack was done, Will went home. He looked at the list in his pocket one last time.

Dogs - Given to Alana  
Quit Job - Done  
House - The house would be sold soon  
Goodbyes - He had said goodbye to Jack, Alana, Beverly, Price, and Zeller.

He looked at his house for the last time and went outside. He had put everything important into his car.

He got in and drove to the park. He walked out to the bench, where he had planned to meet Miriam all those years ago.

“I’m here,” He said softly, “Ten years exactly.”

~~~

“You do not want to stay here Will?” The King asked.

“I only want Miriam to be safe.” Will sighed.

“Do you not wish for your own safety?” Hannibal asked, amused by Will’s insistence. “The world still turns on its axis, with or without us. Tell me Will, will your world still turn without you?”

“My world doesn’t matter, Miriam’s does.” Will shrugged, looking at the man in front of him. The King was wearing a cream and gold outfit with cream feathers along the collar and cape. Will looked into the golden eyes of the man and spoke, “Please, let us go home, and in ten years, I will come back to make my decision to either stay or leave.”

Hannibal nodded, “And if you decide to leave, you shall go back to your life and I shall be left with the dying hope of your return.”

Will looked at him sadly and nodded.

“Would you like to spend one more day here? No mazes or traps.” The King stepped closer.

Will laughed, knowing exactly what he was doing, trying to make Will love The Kingdom, so he would stay. “No thank you.”

Hannibal nodded, “Of course.” He stood in front of Will and touched Will’s jaw. “I will be waiting.”

“Goodbye Hannibal.”

“Goodbye Will.”

Will gasped awake on his bed. He looked around for any evidence the dream was real. He then noticed a small note in his hand, a letter in loopy cursive.

_My Dearest Will,_

_Miriam is home safe. Your father didn’t notice your absence._

_Make sure you think about your choice, Will._

_I will wait for you,  
Forever yours  
Hannibal  
King Of The Western Kingdom  
_

~~~

The wind started to whip and Will watched the lightning strike across the sky.

“Hello Will.” Will knew that voice, had had nightmares about that voice.

“Hello Hannibal.” He said, not turning around.

“Have you made your decision?”

“Yes,” Will spun around, only to stop quickly. There, standing next to Chiyoh, was the missing Margot Verger. She smiled sweetly and then turned to look at her King and- All the air went out of Will’s lungs. There she was, dressed in black and purple, Abigail Hobbs.

“Hello Will,” She grinned and looked at Hannibal. He took her hand and they walked closer to Will.

Will had tears rolling down his face as he reached out to the girl who had become a daughter to him. As soon as she was in his arms, he fully accepted his choice. He caught Hannibal’s eye and nodded over Abigail’s head. He kept her close as he walked to The King.

“Yes, I have made my decision. I have thought about this day for the last ten years. I believed it was your fault for everything that went wrong. Your fault Miriam ran away on her eighteenth birthday, four weeks after you gave her back. Your fault we found her, three months later, dead. Your fault I became part of the FBI to save girls like her. But now I know the truth. You let me see you, you let me know you, and now this is my becoming.” He paused and looked at those gathered.

There was Chiyoh, the first to go missing, tired of working as a servant. She stood in the middle of the castle grounds and spoke surely, “I wish I was anywhere else but here.”

Margot Verger, abused by her brother for years, finally snapped and stabbed him with their families decorative ice pick. She then walked to her girlfriend, Alana Bloom’s house, left a note and whispered, with tears choking her voice, “I wish I was anywhere not here.”

Bedelia Du Maurier, the therapist, almost killed by her patient, stood shaken remembering how he had put his hands around her neck. How it felt as he told her it was her fault he wasn’t sane, and then the feeling of the statue crashing into his skull over and over. The cleaning lady coming in, screaming and leaving. The sirens approaching. She looked down at her blood stained clothes and sobbed, “I wish I were somewhere else.”

Abigail Hobbs, the hunter’s daughter, grew up as the light of her father’s life, but when she realized his secret, she rushed to tell someone. Hobbs noticed his daughter’s behavior and slashed her throat so she couldn’t tell. He ran and wasn’t caught. Abigail met Will and the two became close. He had tried so hard to protect her, but Hobbs had been too tricky. She ended up in her father’s new basement, chained and going to die. She cried, “I wish I wasn’t here.”

And then The King himself, Hannibal Lecter, kneeling with his sister’s body limp in his arms, promising he wouldn’t let others get away with this. Standing with Mischa’s body cradled against him, he spoke, “I wish we were anywhere but here.” He came King of this other world, saving those who had nothing left.

Lastly there was Will Graham, who was trying to find his missing best friend. After talking to his father, who told him to “get over it”, he decided he was done trying. He laid on his bed, stared at the ceiling, and whispered the words from his favorite book. “I wish I was anywhere but here.”

All of them had said the words and had gone to the Kingdom. Chiyoh, Margot, Bedelia, and Abigail had become part of The King’s court, helping him help people. Mischa helped her brother rule, the magic of the Kingdom revived her, and the siblings brought order.

Will had been in each one’s head, trying to find or understand them.

“My answer is yes, I will come with you.” Abigail laughed with delight, and everyone else smiled.

“Well then,” Hannibal put out his hand and Will took it. Abigail grabbed Will’s other hand.

“Let’s go home, Will.” Abigail whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who helped me write this! Thank you to my mom and brother for beta reading. Thank you to my best friend Nemesis. Thank you for the other Hannibal fans for the support. Thank you to the cast of Hannibal for an amazing show. Thank you David Bowie for everything. Thank you <3


End file.
